


Not Fair

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Joss sneaks into Vlad's room, M/M, Protective!Joss, can totally be read as one way crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Joss finds out what the Elysian council did to Vlad and is less than happy





	Not Fair

Joss felt more nervous trying to climb into Vlad’s room than he could ever recall feeling before. It didn’t have anything to do with the vampire downstairs that would probably try to kill him if he was caught. No. He was climbing into Vlad’s room before the night even rose, because he knew Vlad had come back from his uncle’s trial and though Joss might not like Otis after knowing he was a vampire, but he wanted to at least be there for his friend- maybe offer a shoulder to cry on. His stomach felt sick at the thought of the state he might find Vlad in.

Vlad was flopped on his bed, laying on his back when Joss tapped on his window. It felt like some lover tryst, like a scene out of Romeo and Juliet. The thought sent Joss’s insides squirming. He had no problem admitting that Vlad was attractive in a goth way. He probably allowed his girlfriend too much time with talking about her ex because of it- when she wasn’t bashing him.

After a moment of just staring at him, Vlad got up and finally opened the window for Joss to slip in. “I keep hoping I might develop telekinesis. It’d be so much easier to get things done. On the other side, you should learn how to hover.”

“I’m a slayer, Vlad, not a vampire,” Joss hissed, exasperated. He rolled his eyes as he followed Vlad into his room, a little elated feeling pressing out of him despite the terrible reasons he was here to begin with.

Vlad just gave him a teasing little grin. “I know, and you have my sympathies. It makes sneaking into rooms so much easier.”

“Who’s room have you been sneaking into?!”

“Henry’s.”

“That brat.” Joss flopped onto Vlad’s bed, sulking. He knew Henry was Vlad’s best friend, but he didn’t want to share. Vlad cautiously sat beside him on the edge of the bed. Joss looked up at him, a little more sober. “So how’d the trial go?”

Vlad’s face fell, shoulders slumping as he whispered, “They dropped all charges against Otis.”

“Then why do you look so upset?” He tried to pull the answer from Vlad’s face, even though he wasn’t a vampire that could read minds. His worry rose when Vlad turned completely away from him. “Vlad? If they dropped the charges why didn’t you call to tell me after the trial?”

“They’ve transferred the charge of attacking D’Ablo to me.” For a moment Joss wasn’t sure he heard right. Vlad’s shoulders shook briefly.

He bolted up, heart pounding. “What do you mean? Vlad! What do you mean?!”

Vlad slowly turned back to him with audible shuddering breaths. “They dropped the charges against Otis, by transferring them to me. I don’t even get a pre-trial.”

Fire burned in him. Vlad had been teaching him about Elysia- at least what he knew. Joss in turn told him everything he know about the Slayer Society. It was probably a bad idea for both of them, but they’re whole relationship seemed to thrive on the exchange of forbidden information. Still it made it easy to share news related to their worlds.

“They can’t do that!” Joss hissed, and for one of the few times, Joss really wanted to hurt the vampires doing this to his friend. This… this was beyond unfair. Vlad was a vampire! A full-fledged vampire! So what if he’d been born to a human mother?

Vlad snorted, rolling his eyes as he relaxed back a little. “That’s exactly what I told them. But apparently since I’m not a full vampire, they get to do whatever they want, and don’t tell me about how the punishment shouldn’t apply- I already told them that.”

Joss growled, flopping back onto the bed, and looking up at Vlad with a dark look. It wasn’t really meant for him, but he couldn’t get at the people- the vampires that had dared to hurt Vlad. They didn’t deserve him. A weird sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Vlad getting hurt by those monsters. His fists clenched the sheets, and he tried to push the thought away.

“So you’re only a vampire when it’s convenient for them, and in the meantime the Slayers don’t differentiate on your half-human, half-vampire status… it’s not fair. Why should everything be against you? I mean you have the family that cares and friends, and…” Somehow he lost the growl through the course, almost on the edge of crying.

Vlad laughed, short and ironic. “Story of my life.”

A dark energy started pushing at Joss’s insides until he got up and started pacing. “You said it was in self-defense- won’t they take that?”

Vlad laughed that laugh again. “They’re not even giving me a pre-trial, why the heck would they take a self-defense plea? And I can’t deny the other charges without lying.”

Joss paused in his pacing, dread filling him. “What charges?”

Vlad blushed, scooting back onto his bed and pulling his knees up to his chest. “Well… you know. Falling in love with a human, telling humans that I’m a vampire… all that stuff.”

“Tell me none of those charges have anything to do with a slayer. Please tell me, it doesn’t, Vlad,” he whispered, dread rising even higher.

He looked up at Joss with a half smile. “It doesn’t. They don’t know anything about us, but… they have freaking telepathy! I don’t know how to keep them from finding out.”

“Learn Occulmency.” Joss answered automatically, and then paused to think a little more. “And hire a slayer.”

Vlad cracked a smile. “I thought that was against the Slayer Society rules.”

“I’d do it for you. Wouldn’t be the first time I broke them.”

Vlad promptly blushed.


End file.
